Eddie's Songwriting Contest
"Eddie's Songwriting Contest" is the third episode of Hollywood Heights. It first aired on Nick at Nite in the United States on June 20, 2012. Plot Tyler meets up with Eddie to Chloe's dismay, but the two just end up arguing about the past. Melissa tells Loren about Eddie’s songwriting contest – this is her big chance. Extended Plot After waking up, Loren checks Melissa's blog and sees videos from the concert and smiles. Having fallen asleep on a couch, Chloe and Eddie wake up, Chloe telling him she had to leave. Eddie feels "used" and she tells him she had a photoshoot and he had a signing. His phone rings, but he refuses to look at it because he claims Chloe is more important than whoever it was. They kiss, but Chloe pulls away saying she had to get ready. They make plans for later and Eddie tells her he loves her. He then checks his phone and finds it surprising that it was from Tyler Rorke while Chloe looks anxious. He tells Chloe he hadn't kept in touch with Tyler in over a year and when he asks her, she says she last heard Tyler was doing a movie in Hong Kong. She wonders what Tyler wanted and Eddie tells her that the text said he wanted to talk later that day. Chloe reminds him of their plans, but Eddie says he could meet Tyler before. Chloe asks why he wanted to meet Tyler and Eddie tells her he was their friend, though Chloe thinks of him more as a "Hollywood friend", a person one said they would hang out with after working but never did. Eddie tells her Tyler introduced them, but Chloe claims it was because she was too shy. Eddie thinks Tyler still blamed him for Tyler not being cast in a movie and thinks he invited him out to apologize. Loren again talks to her mother about the concert and thanks her for allowing her to go. Nora wonders what the people at school will think, but Loren tells her it depended on where people heard news from the concert about since Adriana had been there at the time Loren and Melissa couldn't get in. Loren wants to know why Adriana had it in for her. Nora tells her not to care what she said since they knew the truth. Lisa and Melissa argue about what happened last night and Gus walks in. After hearing Melissa being rude, he tells her she can disagree with her mother, but to also be respectful, so she apologizes. Lisa grounds Melissa until further notice and Phil comes in, telling Melissa to just apologize to Lisa for being a liar. Melissa points out to her mother that she hadn't cared that Phil had gone to the concert, but Phil reminds her that he is nineteen, an adult. Melissa then tells her parents that Phil had sold her and Loren counterfeit tickets, but Phil claims he hadn't known, though Melissa reassures her parents that he had. She tells Gus how she and Loren had gotten into the concert before heading to school. Gus tells Phil that he owed Melissa an apology, but he wonders why, so Gus tells him they would talk about it later since he had to go to work. Phil asks his mother if he could borrow her credit card to take Adriana to dinner. Meanwhile, Don tells Adriana to stop at the market for a few items and Adriana asks why he couldn't just hire an assistant instead of bothering her. They then talk about Phil, who Don doesn't like. Don receives a phone call, so Adriana leaves. Jake apologizes to Traci about last night and tells her he would be working from home, save for some personal appearances and interviews. They talk about expanding their family, but Traci thinks Jake couldn't keep his phone down long enough to do so. To prove a point, he tosses it down and kisses her. At her photoshoot, Chloe finds out about the reservations Eddie had made for them. At his apartment, Eddie and Tyler converse over the phone. Tyler tells him he wanted to reconnect, but Eddie tells him he was too busy. Eddie finally agrees to meeting him at the same place he reserved for him and Chloe. Adam talks to Loren and Melissa about the concert. After the photographer compliments Chloe on her pictures, Chloe gets a text and Tyler shows up. He tells her he was having drinks with Eddie, but she tells him she was supposed to get him back in Eddie's good graces. He says that he probably didn't need her help and they are interrupted by the photographer requesting to see Chloe about the pictures. Max and Eddie talk about reviews before Eddie gets a call from Jake. Jake reminds him of his schedule and after hanging up, Max tells Eddie he could say no, but Eddie tells him he didn't know when things would end and he wanted to make the most of it. Max then asks about why Chloe couldn't make it to Eddie's last show and Eddie tells him what Chloe had told him. Max isn't sure and Eddie tells him to hang out with Chloe to see why he felt the way he did about her. After Tyler gets home, he gets a text from Chloe. Chloe's friend asks if Eddie really didn't know about her and Tyler, and Chloe tells her she'd like to keep it that way. Loren serves Melissa and Adam at the diner, telling them she was working late so she could save up for college, though Adam thinks the money she earned there wouldn't pay for half a textbook. Adriana comes in with some friends and she lies to them about what happened at the concert. Melissa overhears Adriana and tells her friends to go to her blog to see what really happened at the concert and implies that Eddie had eyes for Loren. When hearing that, Adriana picks on Loren about what went on after the concert. She mentions a signing Eddie was having that takes Loren by surprise. She goes back over to her friends and wonders why she hadn't heard about the signing. Since she had to work and Melissa was grounded, she doesn't think she'll get an autograph, but Adam suddenly throws food on her and she and Melissa smile. At work, Don tells Nora that things at the place were running more smoothly thanks to her. They talk about both of them being single parents. Don tells her his daughter is Adriana Masters, much to the surprise of Nora. Ellie comes out and crosses her arms a the sight of Nora and Don. Jake tells Eddie about an interaction between him and his fans: a songwriting contest. Whichever one Eddie wanted to record would win. Loren and Adam make it to the signing and Adam lets something about Melissa slip. Loren tries to coax the rest out of him, but he insists it was nothing. Loren doesn't believe him, telling him that he had a crush on Melissa. Chloe leaves a message for Eddie telling him he should just come over to her place later that day since he would probably be tired and because she wasn't feeling well. Loren and Adam find out that Adriana is behind them in line. Chloe gets a text from Eddie telling her he would be by her place after getting drinks with Tyler, which was not the reaction Chloe had planned. Loren gets to the front and tries to talk to Eddie about the concert, but he was busy with something Jake was showing him and doesn't hear anything she had said, instead thanking her for coming to the signing. Adriana notices this and mocks her for it. At her house, Adam apologizes to Loren about what happened at the signing, but she doesn't mind and thanks him for coming with her. When one of Eddie's songs comes on the radio, she turns it off before her phone begins to ring for a call from her mom. They talk about the reaction she had gotten from Eddie at the signing compared to at the concert. After answering a call from Traci on speakerphone, Eddie tells Jake that he wanted a marriage like that. Jake wonders why Eddie wanted to hang out with Tyler and if Chloe and Tyler had anything together before she met Eddie, but he tells Jake he doesn't care. Don catches Nora checking him out and smiles. Tyler tells Eddie he was trying to do better after Eddie brings up some negative things from the past. While doing homework, Melissa calls Loren and tells her to turn on her computer and Loren finds out about Eddie's contest. Eddie begins to leave after Tyler starts badmouthing and talking about Chloe, but to both their surprises, Chloe shows up and pretends not to know Tyler very well. Tyler compliments Chloe on how she was looking and Eddie tells her he didn't feel like eating there, but Tyler leaves after asking her about Eddie's concert that he knew she wasn't able to attend. Tyler loudly sings some of Eddie's lyrics as he leaves and Chloe calls him unstable. Tyler arrives home angry and begins drinking before leaving again. At the restaurant, Chloe demands to know what Tyler said about her when Eddie tells her about the stuff he and Tyler talked about about before she showed up. She tells him nothing he said about her was true. In his car, Tyler is seething over how Chloe had treated him when a cop siren and lights sound behind him. When Loren arrives at Melissa's house, Lisa tells her and Gus, who had let Loren in, that Melissa was grounded. Loren tells her she was just going to help her with some work and Lisa allows her ten minutes. Loren is doubtful about entering the contest, so Melissa tells her to stop being selfish and share her music with the world. Loren tells her she didn't want that kind of attention, but Melissa doesn't believe her since she had come over to her house after hearing about it. Cast *Cody Longo as Eddie Duran *Brittany Underwood as Loren Tate *Robert Adamson as Phil Sanders *Brandon Bell as Jake Madsen *Merrin Dungey as Ellie Moss *Ashley Holliday as Melissa Sanders *Shannon Kane as Traci Madsen *Hunter King as Adriana Masters *Nick Krause as Adam *Brian Letscher as Gus Sanders *Grayson McCouch as Don Masters *Melissa Ordway as Chloe Carter *Meredith Salenger as Lisa Sanders *Justin Wilczynski as Tyler Rorke *Jama Williamson as Nora Tate *Carlos Ponce as Max Duran *Mariah Buzolin as Nicole *Heather Snell as Hannah Songs featured Keaton Simons - Mama Song (37:50 & 39:50 - Tyler's beer rage) Cassidy Ford - Wings Are Useless (40:34 – Loren at Mel's) All times are based on the episodes available on iTunes Gallery TylerPhone.PNG SuspiciousEllie.PNG ScaredLoren.PNG Restaurant.PNG LServesA.PNG LorenStudying.PNG EddiesPlace.PNG Clinic.PNG ChloesApartment.PNG AnnoyedMax.PNG AdamSchool.PNG AdamLoren.PNG AandFriends.PNG Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Aired Episodes